The Monkey Prince
by Master of Ice
Summary: The story of how a kid ends up with an ancient staff that changes his life. Join him on his adventure to try and master the abilities of the Monkey King. Artemis/OC. Rating may change later.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Young Justice, If I did I would have a better computer.**

* * *

**The Monkey Prince- Prologue**

_Standing on misty mountain, I hear fighting in the distance. I go to see what it is._

_Once I get to where I heard the sounds, I see what looks like a monkey human hybrid, wielding a majestic looking staff fighting off an army of soldiers wearing what appears to be an outline of a tiger on their chests. At the head of the army there was a tiger warrior apparently observing the fight._

_I stared on in awe, watching how this monkey was able to defeat an army by himself. Once the army was defeated he faced off against the tiger. the both managed to fight pretty well. They both fought like masters, expertly throwing strikes and kicks, while also nimbly dodging and avoiding the others. They each were sending what looked like blast of energy at each other._

_It looked like the monkey was starting to get fatigued, especially after fighting an entire army not even an hour before. __The tiger man took his chance when the monkey stumbled and he sent a blast of energy at his chest._

_The monkey seemed like it was about to fall when all of sudden he started to say a prayer, and a glowing yellow orb emerged out of his body and went in to the staff. He then threw the staff off into the distance._

_The tiger looked outraged, "Where did you send it Sun Wukong, tell me!" he shouted._

_The monkey now known as Sun Wukong started laughing weakly as the life drained out of his body, and said "You'll never find it Byakko, and even if you do it wouldn't do you any good. It can now only be wielded by someone who is deemed worthy by it."_

_"I will find it and destroy it." said the now named Byakko as he started running towards the direction the staff went._

_As the last of the life drained from his eyes the Monkey King looked directly at me and spoke in a weak voice "Use the power of the staff wisely, and bring honor to the name of the Monkey King, Valin Green." He faded into mist as he spoke my name._

I awoke with a start. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" I asked myself.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't help thinking that these dreams were just the beginning.

I never knew how right I was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of The Monkey Prince**

**If you would please R/R that would really be appreciated. Also I am currently looking for a beta writer, so if you are interested let me know via PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any characters from the DC universe, I just own my oc. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, the dream from last night still clinging to my thoughts. I've been having the same strange dream for the past week, ever since school let out for the summer.

_*Sigh* I'll figure out that dream later, I better get ready, dad said that he had a surprise for me._

My dad, Cilan Green,is the CEO of _Green International. Green International_ is a company that is devoted to helping the world, from everything from building habitats for endangered animals to trying to come up with a cleaner more efficient fuel source. So naturally with my dad being the CEO, we don't really have enough time to spend with each other, but when he does make time, it is usually something great.

I was excited to see what my dad had in store for today. For my 15th birthday last year he took me to a concert. He always tries to make up for when he has to work, but I know he does it to make sure that I have good future. He has been really busy ever since my mom passed away a couple years ago. I just wish we had more time to spend together.

I went into the bathroom to prepare fore the day.

After a quick shower, I brushed my hair and put on my regular outfit, which consisted of beige cargo pants, red long sleeve shirt with a white tee underneath.

I go stand in front of the mirror in my room to admire myself.

I am 5'7", which is average for my age, I am in good shape due to the martial arts classes that I take every day. With light brown unruly hair, and brown eyes, I would say I'm pretty decent looking, in my own opinion anyway.

I went into the kitchen to my regular breakfast of cereal when I see my dad there cooking omelets.

"Dad what are you doing here, I thought you weren't supposed to be here till this afternoon?" I asked.

My dad looked up and smiled at me, "Well I decided to come a little early, besides we have to be at the airport soon, if we don't want to miss our flight."

I was confused, what did he mean by flight. He must have seen the confused look on my face as he elaborated "Remember when I told you that my company was in the process of clearing an area for a new habitat in China? Well, while they were clearing out a cave that could have made a great home for some of the Pandas, they found some kind of staff lodged in the center of cave. They tried to move it so they could examine it, but no one could budge it, they even tied it to a bulldozer but all it did was pull of the back of it. So I decided to go see it, and since its in China I thought you might want to come since you enjoy things like that."

I smiled, it was true that I always had a fascination with any and all things oriental. It was the reason why I decided to take up kung-fu. My dad once said that it sometimes borders on obsession.

"So when we get to China can we visit some museums?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled as he set down a plate of breakfast, "Sure I think we could do that. Here you go I made your favorite, my special meat-lovers omelet."

My mouth was watering just at the mention of his special dish. In addition to being the CEO of a major company he is also a great cook, even though he tries not to advertise it.

While I eat he is reading the latest issue of the _Daily Planet_. On the front page it shows a picture superman_, _"Hey dad whats that article about?" I ask pointing to the front page.

"It seems that a group of villains tried to kidnap the mayor of Metropolis, but Superman managed to stop it. You know I'm glad that him and the Justice League are around to keep track of the crazies."

I nodded in agreement, ever since the incident 5 years ago when my dad took me to Gotham for fundraiser held by _Wayne Enterprises_ CEO Bruce Wayne. It was all going good until the Joker and Harley Quinn crashed the party. They took me, dad and some others as hostages. They took my dad and threated to kill him unless he gave them money, I was afraid that I would lose my dad then an there. But thankfully Batman showed up and rescued us.

I will always be grateful to the Batman for saving my father.

My dad must of noticed my mood, "Hey don't worry, nothing like that is going to happen again. So go get ready we leave at 1.

I nodded, and went to go pack for the trip.

I was excited to head to China, but at the same time something told me that this trip wouldn't go as planned.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and how you think I could make the story better. **


End file.
